


Skyjackers

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [6]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bodyguard, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Military Ranks, Military Science Fiction, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about Skyjackers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyjackers

**Author's Note:**

> Not...as funny as the others? But I will do better with the next one(s), promise!

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about Skyjackers: _Elite Legion soldiers sent out on the most hopeless of missions, expected to return successful or not at all._

What it doesn't say is that even the Skyjackers are broken into units and the best of the absolute best -- Alpha Squad -- were, at one time, led by Stinger Apini. 

At one time, and now again. Alpha Squad, however, has recently been assigned permanent royal guard duty and is no longer available for any other Legion mission. 

No one (yet) has pointed out that such a thing is _just not done_.


End file.
